1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tunnel arrangement for a floor assembly of a vehicle body, having front and rear tunnel sections. The invention also relates to a floor assembly having such a tunnel arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floor assemblies with tunnel arrangements are well known. The floor assembly is part of the vehicle body and includes a floor front part, a floor central part and a floor rear part. DE 10 2009 057 986 A1 discloses a floor assembly where the floor central part is formed as a rolled profile and has a tunnel arrangement that is an integral constituent part. The tunnel arrangement functions to receive engine components or parts such as a drive shaft or a cooling water hose arrangement to guide these parts between the front and rear ends of the vehicle. A floor assembly of this type can be produced in a simple and inexpensive manner, but is bound to a particular vehicle type, and the associated vehicle length due to the spacing between the front and rear axles.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a tunnel arrangement and a floor assembly that eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantage and that can be produced in a simple and inexpensive manner.